


Blink and You'll Miss It

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Gravity Falls was a weird name for a town, Mabel cheerfully says, squinting at the streams of sunlight flashing through the trees. Do you think, she continues, it was named by a President who fell off its cliff?Dipper doesn't know. There are a lot of things he knows, but this wasn't one of them. Mabel was weird, but she has been acting a lot weirder recently, disliking triangles and yellow and the blue flames when they cook pancakes together.But he'll do his best to help her through whatever this was.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Blink and You'll Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> Bill the Cypher is no god nor demon. That is just how humans label ???? like him. He has no soul and is nothing more than the amalgamation of human ????.
> 
> Therefore, when humans are ??????? those like Cypher shall cease to exist.
> 
> (Un)Luckily, Mabel ??!!??!Error?!???!!?

Mabel was unusually quiet.

Quiet might be a wrong word for it, but they all feel it. She might still be noisy enough to irritate some of their classmates, making random sounds that he'd ever heard either animals or Mabel ever make, but it all felt...

Muted.

People are absolutely wrong when they say that twins have some kind of telepathic bond exclusively between them, but there are times when he considered them with a slight grain of truth when her nostalgia (to him) was nearly palpable.

_Dipster, when I get a pet, it's gonna be a pig._

It is said with her usual grin, confident and no uncertainty, and he predicts that she'll even pester him _and_ their parents to insanity just to get it.

_Whatever._

_DipperDipperDipper! I know your soulmate._

_If you tell me it's an animal--_

_Silly you, they're zodiac signs! But this is different. I can predict it._

_..._

_Don't give me that look._

_You look stupid._

_The tin foil hat is an 80s reference. Anyway--sheeeeee thinks your birthmark is coooooool and she has _ginger hair, freckles, practical and a thing with flannel~!__

_Sounds like a cartoon character._

Her math book is blotted with gel markers beyond recognition. Random drawings of cats, question marks, hearts, a worrying number of knives and unicorns adorned the each page.

 _School is over, plus we ain't gonna use these in highschool!_ She laughs, elbowing her despairing twin.

_How could you?_

_You're acting like I killed your twin._ There's dry humor he hasn't heard before. _It felt like there's too many eyes on me._ She says in a matter-of-fact tone. He doesn't understand

(yet)

_This book isn't even ours!_

_They already forgot about it anyway._

_How can you say that with such certainty?!_

_Dipper,_

**_trust me._ **

Something was different. Even Mom and Dad were worried. _Did something happen? What happened to her?_

Dipper couldn't say that _he didn't know (because she's keeping secrets, and frankly, admitting that he doesn't something about someone as open as his twin felt like something to be ashamed of as_ _a brother)_ but he couldn't say _nothing_ either.

Instead he says, _Mable doesn't want to say._ Half-lie.

But their parents, judging by their looks, already figured out that she didn't tell him anything either.

_How about a vacation? Being cooped up in the house in summer might be a little boring. A little bit of fresh air wouldn't be so bad, plus it has plenty forests of pine trees she seems to be recently fond of! New faces and new places!_

Dipper wasn't exactly excited about going, but he tells Mabel about it and she lights up like one of her dumb, lightbulb sweaters.

_Gravity Falls was a weird name for a town_ , Mabel cheerfully says, squinting at the streams of sunlight flashing through the trees. _Do you think_ , she continues, _it was named by a President who fell off its cliff?_

Dipper doesn't know. There are a lot of things he knows, but this wasn't one of them. Mabel was weird, but she has been acting a lot weirder recently, disliking triangles and yellow and the blue flames when they cook pancakes together.

_I don't know, Mabel. Maybe it was named by weird girls who can't understand simple physics._

A dramatic gasp. Then a giggle. _Physics is overrated anyway._

 _You're just too lazy to understand that,_ he immediately replied.

But he'll do his best to help her through whatever this was.

The first few days was uneventful.

They're doing the usual chores, talking to other kids--

Correction: _he's_ talking to other kids.

For once, _he's_ more social than Mabel. Mabel is just off doing whatever it is in the forest. He'd be worried what the hell she's doing there but then realizes that she's probably goofing off because she tried to splash him with a bucket of harmless bugs just to "make him squeal in his hilarious puberty voice."

He meets Wendy. Everyday she wears the same blue green flannel (the color of her eyes) and when she notices him staring she only smiles and explains. ( _This old thing? It is my dad's and it's pretty durable.)_

( _ginger hair, freckles, practical and a thing with flannel~!_ )

One day she arrives at the shack covered in rainbows and glitters. He asks her where it came from, and she laughingly says that the unicorns said she was too filthy and defiled. He wasn't sure if she was lying.

_(Something is absolutely wrong.)_

He introduced to her Candy and Grenda (he wasn't sure, wasn't sure if she'll--) but then she smiles (something pained but familiar and) and her voice is a little brighter, less quiet.

(She resembled something Mabel and not a creature whose smile is jagged and sharp and hungry for--)

_W-What was that?!_

_Nothing._

_Then where did the fairy go?_

_Nowhere._

_Mabel._

_Dipper, you probably had too much Smile Dip._

_I don't even go anywhere **near** that stuff, Mabel, what the heck--show me your hand._

_Okay._

_..._

_See?_

_I hope that's radioactive rainbow glitter. (And not fairy guts.)_

She shrugs. That's not reassuring.

The Telepathy Tent is no more.

He didn't know Gideon or his dad, but getting sucked into a sinkhole while they were sleeping in their car was...

Grunkle Stan said they stole his parking spot. _That's Dumb Luck for you,_ he says.

Mabel fakes her shock and sadness at someone's death.

(This was a girl who wept at a funeral she held for a _caterpillar_.)

**_What the hell happened._ **

_Nothing to worry about. I have a gift for you!_

_How is this nothing to worry about?! I don't care about this jewel--_

_Dipper. Keep it. **It will keep you safe.**_

Mabel has five books. Two looks older than dirt, one looked like she dug it up _from_ dirt, the other has a glass cover, and she opens them when she thinks he is asleep.

(She's not much of a reader so _what_ has changed?

**_~~Everything)~~ _ **

He sees a glint of gold and six fingers, then it glows white ink under his flashlight.

He knows.

He learns.

Cold fingers, glittering under the flashlight, grips his arm. He startles, pointing the light at

 _ ~~Well, well, Pine Tree! Haven't anyone told you about respecting people's privacy?~~_ She(?) grins.

(ODDNUMBERSODDNUMBERS)

( ~~ ** _TRUST NO ONE_**~~ )

(TOTALNUMBEROFEYESINTHEFORESTOURHOUSEOURSHACKARRALWAYS)

( ** ~~ _BLUEFIREREDSKYVAPORIZEDBLOODINTHESKY_~~ _)_**

( _IMSOSORRYDIPPER)_

_( ~~ **MABELIMSORRY**~~ )_

_( ~~ **YOUREONYOUROWNFROMNOWON**~~_ )

_You've always been too ** ~~CurIoUS~~** smart for your own good._

Her eyes gleamed gold.

Mabel has witnessed the end and lived it.

The portal to other dimensions went haywire and wiped the world clean. All was left was a void of white, and old woman and a pitiful demon.

Bill the Cipher's power comes from greed.

(Gold like the sun, like the gold coins of old civilizations, and the six-digit hand--)

Mabel wished for a lot of things and he grants it.

Cipher is weak enough without his demons or worshippers to be conquered by a mere old woman.

Opening her math book felt like letting tens of eyes open and gaze at her smooth, rosy, _youthful_ appearance.

Even as an old lady, she's still chasing after a happy ending.

(Bill Cipher is no more.)

~~**_No matter how old, she's still chasing after the improbable._ ** ~~

~~**_Shooting star, you're so silly._ ** ~~

The night sky looked like her black markers and the gel pens she used to erase blue fires, yellows and triangles.

A shooting star appears for a moment then disappears. It was a fleeting, beautiful thing and

(The Plough forever sleeps.)

No one except a young girl(?) sees it.

( _Unlike you, Bill, using your powers I'll grant **good** wishes!)_

They smile.

(In the night sky, the shooting star stays foolish and lost without her constellation to guide her.)

In the end, for anyone to be able to wish on a shooting star, someone has to see it.

Too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: Everyone dies and Mabel had to do everything herself, AND Everyone lives and Mabel still does everything herself
> 
> So everything went to shit and Mabel survives long enough to witness everyone grtting picked off except for herself. Bill Cipher is super weak because he's supposed to be someone powered by human greed and Mabel is the only human left. He lets Mabel conquer him and steal his powers to live on in her, even as she makes her wish. Mabel does not realize Bill cannot die as long as humanity lives.
> 
> Mabel travels back in time, and the sudden existence of billions of humans with greed in her hearts was enough to revive him. He lies in wait until Mabel gets to Gravity Falls and she panics when she noticed him trying to affect her decisions. She tries to go to various creatures for help but they all reject her, and she gets the books from past and future in order to find a way.
> 
> One day Dipper gets to read it; including the glowing words. He reads entries of his older self before the handwriting changed and Mabel started using it (the wrinkled pages at that one let him figure out he was gone before he read it) then Mabel's plan and her surreal experience of being young again. However, Bill has finally overpowered Mabel and took control of her body, and whatever the hell happened to Dipper is up to you but he can't stop Bill from ending the world again.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
